De noche en el país de los sueños
by Lachicadelbosque
Summary: Un viaje al parque antes de que Elsa se marche. Una promesa que queda colgando en el tiempo. ElsAnna. No incesto. Colaboración de Snyag.
1. Chapter 1

**EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A SNYAG. ELLA ME PERMITIÓ SUBIRLO Y CONTINUAR CON SU HISTORIA BAJO SU SUPERVISIÓN. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO SE ENOJEN POR QUE NO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN MIL GIRASOLES, YA LA RETOMARE.**

 **.**

 **Elsa y Anna son propiedad de Disney**

 **.**

 **De noche en el país de los sueños.**

.

.

-¡No puedes irte, menos aún en tan poco tiempo!-

-No es mi culpa, ya te lo dije, a mi padre van a ascenderlo y debemos mudarnos.-

-Pero ¿Por qué tenían que mandarlo a otro país, no podía ser a otra ciudad?

-Yo también estoy enojada y triste. Saber que no podre verte.- Elsa miro a Anna; pero su amiga se había cruzado de brazos y se negaba a voltear.- Tengo que volver a casa ahora. Mi madre quiere que haga las maletas; pero podemos vernos mañana.-

-No sé si quiero verte.- respondió Anna, quien sentía que los ojos le picaban y que el fin del mundo podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

-De acuerdo…- Elsa guardó silencio, esperó unos minutos así sin decir nada, solo quedándose al lado de Anna. Ella sentía que su corazón podía romperse y también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se puso de pie.- Sabes… estaba pensando que podíamos ir mañana al parque de diversiones y subir de una vez por todas a la rueda de la fortuna; y no solo mirarla, como siempre hemos hecho…- esperó una respuesta, Anna no volteó a mirarla, no dijo nada. Algo dentro suyo se iba haciendo chiquito.- Estaré allí a las siete, frente a la torre… partimos a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora; pero estoy segura que mi madre me dejara ir…- se aproximó a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, la abrió, se detuvo; un abismo parecía formarse.- Voy a esperarte.- susurró y se marchó.

Era finales de septiembre, el frio aún no había llegado del todo; pero tuvo que ponerse un sweater y una chamarra cuando salió corriendo de la casa. Indecisa entre si asistir o no al encuentro la hora había pasado y terminó saliendo tarde.

-Por favor que aun siga allí. Por favor.- suplicó cuando entró corriendo a la feria. El aire que salía de su boca, casi formaba un vaho. Se detuvo frente a la torre en forma de reloj, las luces de colores estaban prendidas y titilaban. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Elsa, su corazón agitado por la anterior carrera no podía calmarse, un par de personas pasaron a su lado riendo, caminó unos pasos y la vio. Elsa estaba parada allí con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra azul.

-Lamento llegar tan tarde.- dijo ella cuando se aproximó a su lado, pensó que Elsa la regañaría; pero su amiga solo sonrió de manera resplandeciente.

-La rueda de la fortuna tiene su primera vuelta a las ocho, así que estamos bien de tiempo.- le informó. Anna respondió a su sonrisa, Elsa elevó la mirada hacia la torre.- ¿No crees que es hermosa?- preguntó de pronto. Ella giró sobre sus talones. Las bombillas amarillas, verdes, rojas y azules aprendían y apagaban despacio, de manera sincronizada.

-Lo es… es como sueño.- el sonido de la gente a su alrededor lleno el espacio entre ellas hasta que Elsa habló.

-¿Quieres ir por un algodón de azúcar?, también podemos comprar unos chocolates, de esos que tanto te gustan.- Anna bajó la mirada, los ojos azules de Elsa, su sonrisa. Era una adolescente y sus hormonas comenzaron a danzar, las detuvo, no era el momento.

-Cuando se trata de chocolates es imposible resistirse.-

Comieron algodón de azúcar, chocolates, caminaron en silencio y hablaron de todo, incluso de la mudanza.

-Te escribiré mails todas las semanas, contándote sobre todo. Lo prometo.- dijo Elsa.

-Yo también te escribiré… pero no será lo mismo que tenerte a aquí. Eres mi...- ¿Qué era Elsa para ella? Borró la pregunta cuando ella sonrió y bajó la mirada un segundo.

-Aún estoy aquí.- respondió.

-Entonces vamos a la rueda de la fortuna de una vez por todas.- le dijo Anna, tomándola de la mano y llevándola con ella.

Anna siempre había tenido miedo de subir a la rueda de la fortuna, todo erradicaba en su miedo a las alturas, así que cuando estuvieron allí apunto de subir miró a Elsa y tomó su mano una vez más.

-No me sueltes.- le pidió.

-No lo hare. Tranquila.-

El vértigo de la rueda moviéndose se vio ligeramente apaciguado por la firmeza del agarre de Elsa. Anna tenía temor de mirar hacia abajo, así que decidió clavar su mirada en su compañera… el perfil de Elsa era tan perfecto, su cabello caía sobre su cara casi ocultando sus ojos, sus enormes ojos azules, sus pestañas se arqueaban como un abanico y sus labios sonreían delicadamente.

-Tu nariz esta roja.- comentó Anna, Elsa la miró.

-La tuya también y tiene chocolate en la mejilla.- le dijo antes de estirar su mano y limpiárselo.- Ya está, tan guapa como siempre.- la rueda siguió moviéndose, Anna bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas, algo levantó vuelo en su interior, y ahora, revoloteaba de aquí para allá. No eran nauseas, lo sabía, hacía tiempo que sentía lo mismo cuando Elsa estaba a su lado. La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo con ellas en la cima.

-¡Mira eso!- exclamó Elsa. La torre del parque se veía desde allí, como no podía verse desde ningún lugar del mundo.

-Estamos volando juntas.- dijo ella sin creer como no solo la torre se veía diferente, si no, el parque entero, las casas próximas… todo.

-Siempre que estoy a tu lado estoy volando.- comentó Elsa. Anna clavó sus ojos en los de la rubia, estaba casi temblando. Elsa, su Elsa… se había negado tanto a aceptar lo que sentía, sin embargo, en ese momento, en ese instante.

-Elsa.-

-Anna.-

-¿Vas a irte?-

-Si.-

-Pero… volverás. ¿Volverás por mí?-

-Claro que volveré, Anna. Volveré por ti.- la torre titiló, el aire frío les acarició el rostro y Anna al fin acorto la distancia que las separaba. Se besaron, y fue como siempre imaginaron en secreto, como una lluvia de brillantina y fuegos artificiales. Se separaron, la rueda volvió a girar.

-Te quiero, Anna.- ella se recostó contra el hombro de Elsa para mirarla una vez más, sonrió ante sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

-Te quiero, Elsa.- susurró aquella noche… en el país de los sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios, chicos :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY.**

 **.**

El calor de junio se hacía sentir a pesar de que la noche ya había caído. El aire cálido le acarició el rostro, las chicharras cantaban; pero el sonido era suplantado por los gritos de niños que corrían con globos o algodones de azúcar. Anna sonrió cuando dio los primeros pasos dentro del parque de diversiones. Desde que se había marchado a la universidad que no pisaba ese lugar. Cinco años era mucho tiempo y le sorprendía ver que los cambios no eran grandes. Un puesto nuevo, un juego clausurado. Vio la torre en forma de reloj con sus luces que prendían y apagaban sin cesar. Su corazón se agitó. Recordó como la semana anterior había perdido el aire, como se había quedado atónita frente a la pantalla de su portátil y como tuvo que releer el mensaje unas diez veces. Dos años de silencio intermitente. Uno entero de silencio total. Se vio a sí misma escribiendo una repuesta rápidamente y corriendo por la ciudad para confirmar un pasaje de ida.

Se paró frente a la torre buscando entre caras desconocidas, dejo a sus oídos vagar entre voces extrañas; pero no la encontró. Comenzó a caminar, la torre era grande, podía estar del otro lado, chocó con una mujer mientras miraba un rostro tras otro, se disculpó lo mejor que pudo antes de seguir buscando a...

Estática. Completamente quieta.

El mundo entero dejó de girar, el aire se fue de la atmosfera, al igual que el sonido. Ella… era más alta de lo que recordaba. Su figura esbelta, su cabello que absorbía la luz de la luna. Se aproximó no atreviéndose a decir nada y se paró a su lado para mirar la torre junto a ella. Notó como los ojos azules la miraban a hurtadilla, sus manos sudaron y acomodó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo tras su oreja.

-Esta hermosa.- le dijo la voz de Elsa. Su corazón vibro ante esa voz.

-¿Me… me lo dices a mí?- preguntó tontamente. Elsa sonrió ligeramente destruyendo el mundo. Su mundo. Y asintió, con los ojos azules puestos totalmente sobre ella.

-Gracias. Tú… también te ves… hermosa. Siempre lo has sido, pero ahora es como… ¡Wow!-

-Gracias.- atinó a decir la rubia, guardaron silencio. Elsa volvió la vista a la torre.

-Este sitio parece no cambiar.- murmuro.

-Es verdad… aunque al fin cerraron el paseo del terror.- comentó. Elsa elevó una ceja.

-Olía a vomito.- Ella sonrió.

-Sí, y a orines de gato.- agregó. Ambas rieron.

-¡Al menos aun venden chocolate del bueno!- exclamó Elsa.

-Llevo años sin probarlos.- admitió. Elsa la miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Podríamos ir por unos. La rueda de la fortuna da su primera vuelta a las ocho… tenemos tiempo.- el corazón de Anna no iba a calmarse jamás.

.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo esta Mérida?- cuestionó Anna, sabía que pisaba hielo quebradizo; pero la única que terminaría hundiéndose seria ella.

-Bien. Decidió quedarse en el hotel. Estaba algo cansada por el viaje.- respondió Elsa. La quedo mirando incrédula… luego forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Si? Que… que bueno.- respondió. Elsa clavó sus ojos en ella.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Kristoff?- Ella tenía que estar de broma.

-Es el jugador estrella del equipo nacional. No lo veo desde hace un año, creo que va a ser padre, o algo así leí.- comentó. Elsa parpadeó un par de veces. Anna conocía ese gesto… realmente estaba sorprendida por su respuesta.

-¿Ustedes… rompieron?- indagó.

-Sí. Yo… creo que nunca lo ame en realidad.- confeso… _no como a ti._ Agregó, sin atreverse a decirlo. Elsa se puso de pie.

-Mejor vamos a la rueda de la fortuna de una vez.- dijo rápidamente. Anna tuvo la sensación de que ella quería terminar de una vez con este encuentro. Caminaron hasta allí con el murmullo de la gente y la música de la feria a su alrededor. Todo aquello parecía ser inmune al paso del tiempo.

-Puedes tomar mi mano si deseas.- murmuró Elsa estirando la mano antes de que pudieran subir. La pelirroja miró el gesto un segundo.

-Ya no le tengo miedo a las alturas.- susurró. Las mejillas de su compañera se tiñeron de rojo, y esto hizo que Anna tomara su mano. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos disfrutando la sensación de equilibrio le brindaba. Elsa la elevó una ceja curiosa y se limitó a sonreír.

-Prométeme que no vas a soltarme.- Elsa suspiró, su vida misma se fue en ese momento.

-Jamás lo haría.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

El vértigo vino antes de que el movimiento comenzara. Anna sentía que el espacio era muy reducido y el calor sofocante.

-Así que, ¿Mérida… vino a conocer la ciudad?- preguntó Anna, sin mirar a Elsa.

-No. ella se marcha mañana de hecho.-la voz de Elsa pareció un susurro. Anna volvió los ojos a su rostro y se encontró con el océano en los de ella.

-Pensé que ustedes…-

-¿Que estábamos juntas?- Elsa completo la frase por ella. Asintió, la brisa de verano le arremolinó el cabello.- No. Jamás lo estuvimos. Ella solo es una buena amiga y quería cerciorarse de que yo no huiría.- la mandíbula de Anna cayó.

Todas aquellas fotos que habían visto de ellas juntas, abrazadas, sonriendo. Las teorías que construyó cayeron como un castillo de naipes golpeado por el viento.

-Huir… ¿Huir de qué?- logro preguntar. La rueda se detuvo con ellas en la cima. Elsa miro sus manos entre lazadas.

-De ti. De… todo esto que jamás deje de sentir.- confesó. El corazón le saltó del pecho. Buscó la torre del parque porque ya no podía seguir viendo sus ojos.

-Dejaste de escribirme.- murmuró con una lagrima amenazando en salir.

-No quería que estuvieras atada a una promesa infantil.- Anna vio el anillo color azul que Elsa sacada del bolsillo de su pantalón.- Cuando me dijiste que comenzaste a conocer a alguien, que te gustaba, pensé…- ella llevó la mano a su cuello buscando la cadena y un anillo, igual que el de Elsa, brilló con la luz artificial del parque. Elsa no dijo más.

-¿Por eso te alejaste?- preguntó. La rubia asintió y la ruleta volvió a girar.

El silencio.

Un abismo.

Ambas aun sostenían la mano de la otra; pero entre ella parecía haber un muro invisible. Un muro que se terminó de cerrar cuando bajaron del juego, separaron sus manos y caminaron discutiendo con sus propios demonios entre la multitud. ¿Cuánto habían cambiado? ¿Cuánto se conocían en realidad? ¿Cuántas cosas no se habrían dicho? ¿Cuántos sentimientos aun guardaban?

-Gracias por haber venido está noche.- dijo Elsa deteniéndose frente a la torre.

-¿Vas a quedarte?-

-Unos días.-

-¿Volverás al parque?- Elsa la miró un segundo.

-Cada noche.- susurró. Anna asintió.

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos?-

-Nos vemos.- se giró para marcharse. Dio un paso y otro entre la gente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Volvió la mirada; Elsa contemplaba en silencio el titilar de la enorme torre. Anna sintió el titilar dentro suyo. Uno que no se había marchado a pesar de los años. Uno que seguía allí, y que ahora, brillaba con más intensidad que nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los comentarios. Voy a estar subiendo capítulos desde mi móvil, así que si ve errores pueden señalármelos ya que éste suele cambiarme palabras sin razón alguna.**

 **.**

 **Todos los personajes de estaba historia son propiedad de Disney.**

.

.

Era la tercera vuelta que deban. Elsa había insistido en que tenían que hacerlo. Así que allí estaban, en aquel pequeño cubículo con diez vueltas pagadas por antelación; una sentada frente a la otra. Anna observó a Elsa masticar gomitas de colores mientras ella sacaba un chocolate del pequeño arsenal que tenía en sus bolsillos. La noche era cálida y estaban esperando…

-¿Me recuerdas que es lo que esperamos ver?- cuestionó. Elsa sonrió mientras la rueda se detenía una vez más.

-Una lluvia de estrellas.- comentó entusiasta.

-Oh, sí. ¡Claro! Era algo de tus cosas de niña nerd.- bromeó. Elsa le arrojó una gomita a modo de respuesta- ¡Oye! Mi cabello. Ten cuidado con lo que haces Winter.-

-Eso te ganas por decirme nerd. No lo soy, y tampoco soy una niña.- Anna la observa. La forma de su rostro, la manera en que sus labios se habían llenado, el alto de los pómulos. Bajó la mirada por su cuello pero se detuvo, era muy consciente de las curvas de Elsa. Más de lo que era sanamente necesario para su salud mental. El juego volvió a moverse y las canastas se mesen.

-Sé que ya no eres un niña.- Elsa la mira y se reacomoda en el asiento incomoda, Anna sabe que debe decir algo más.- Pero… en cuanto a lo de ser una nerd, eso no lo ha cambiado.- agregó con un tono de burla que parece funcionar pues Elsa frunce el ceño.

-¡Eres de lo peor Anna Arendelle!- le dijo con aires de ofendida. Anna sabe que es broma así que continua hablando, porque eso es mejor que caer en el silencio incomodo en que se habían visto envueltas los días anteriores a ese.

-¡Vamos! Sabes que tengo razón.- ella provecha una extraña confianza que comienza a sentir para agregar con cierto encanto.- Además, nunca dije que eso fuera malo.- Elsa la miró con desconfianza. Anna tomó un nuevo chocolate y lo llevó a su boca.

-¿Vas a decirme que te atraen los nerds?- contraatacó Elsa elevando una ceja cuidada hacia ella. Anna tosió un par de veces mientras la rubia reía suavemente. Allí se iba su confianza.- Es lo que pensaba.- le dijo cruzando el mínimo espacio que las separaba y sentándose a su lado. Anna no tardó en sentir las suaves palmaditas en su espalda. Su corazón se disparó al escuchar que la risa burbujeante de Elsa seguía allí, y eso casi hizo que ella riera también.

La rueda se detiene. También la risa de Elsa.

Anna se volvió hacia ella dispuesta a decirle que la única nerd que le había atraído era rubia, media uno ochenta y tenía el trasero más espectacular del mundo con la intensión de hacerla reír nuevamente. Porqué ella podía dedicar su vida entera solo a hacer reír a Elsa, una y otra vez, hasta que sus días se acabaran. Pero se encontró con que los ojos azules y profundos brillaban vueltos hacia el cielo nocturno.

-¡Allí!- indicó con un leve movimiento de su mentón.

Las estrellas corrían sobre ellas. Puntos de luces infinitos.

Eternos.

La ciudad comenzó a parecer opaca antes esa imagen, la mismísima torre del parque era nada comparada con todas aquellas luces. Una canción vieja comenzó a sonar y Anna perdió el aliento mirándolas caer y caer.

Y cuando el cielo estuvo lleno de luces y pareció que el hombre del juego se olvidó por completo de ponerlo a girar nuevamente Elsa habló envuelta en lo que parecía magia. Una magia mística que solo Elsa era capaz de producir.

-Una historia dice que en realidad no son estrellas; sino espíritus que migran.- Anna se volvió a hacia ella. Las estrellas giraban en el cielo y parecían fundírsele en el cabello.- Que vuelven y van a seguir volviendo hasta que quede solo una estrella. Y esa estrella seguirá viniendo para siempre, con la esperanza de que algún día, si ella vuelve y vuelve lo suficiente; otra estrella la encuentre. Y no esté más sola.- Elsa estiró la mano como si deseara, realmente deseara que una de aquellas estrellas bailara en la punta de sus dedos. Anna no se sorprendería si eso ocurría. Llenó sus pulmones de aire, su cuerpo de valor y estiró su mano para tomar la de Elsa. Ella la miró con el mundo mismo cayendo con aquellas estrellas.

-Gracias por ser una nerd.- susurró. La rubia entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-De nada.- murmuró antes de que el juego volviera a girar y el corazón de Anna se detuviera por aquella sonrisa que guardaría para siempre. Una sonrisa colmada de estrellas y galaxias.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Disney.**

.

Anna contemplaba con la mirada perdida la intensa lluvia que caía en el exterior. Suspiró sabiendo de ante mano que no vería a Elsa ese día, pues el parque permanecería cerrado en días como aquel. El ruido de la puerta trasera abriéndose la hizo volverse, su madre entraba en la cocina con un par de bolsas cargadas de víveres y un paraguas color chillón que chorreaba agua por doquier.

-¡Condenadas lluvias de verano!- exclamó.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.- ofreció tomando las bolsas de sus manos.

-Gracias, cariño. Solo a mí se me ocurre salir con la que está cayendo.- comentó sacudiendo su cabello tan pelirrojo como el de su hija.

-Ciertamente.- afirmó al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar los víveres de las bolsas.- ¡Oh! Compraste helado.- exclamó moviendo el pote delante de su madre, quien le sonrió.

-De tu favorito.- Anna devolvió el gesto.

-Puedo verlo… ¿Acaso tienes un plan para estaba noche?- cuestionó luego dejando ver una botella de vino californiano y una fuente con salmón congelado. Su madre ensanchó su sonrisa pero negó.

-Nada especial.- afirmó aproximándose al refrigerador y comenzando a aguardar las verduras en él.

-¿Con que nada especial, eh? Entonces, ¿qué te parece si pasamos la noche viendo películas viejas y bebiendo esto con algo de comida chatarra?- propuso.

-¡Vaya plan!- exclamó con un reconocido sarcasmo en la voz. Anna dejo de lado el paquete de chips que tenía en las manos.

-¿Por qué me parece que sí tienes algo planeado?- cuestionó. Su madre cerró la nevera y se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Sabías que Elsa está en la ciudad?- la boca de Anna seguramente se abrió y se cerró un par de veces, lo que de alguna forma fue respuesta suficiente para su madre, quien elevó las cejas y asintió.- Así que si, eh.-

-¿Tú… cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó. Su madre arqueó una ceja. Claro, el pueblo era tan pequeño como un pañuelo y los chismes solían correr como pólvora, pero no era suficiente razón como para que ella se enterara que Elsa estaba en la ciudad; así que Anna imitó su gesto.

-De acuerdo. Me la encontré en la tienda. Tendrías que haber visto su cara de horror cuando la envolví en un abrazo de esos que suelo darte a ti cuando vuelves a casa. Parecía que iba a infartarse.- su madre rió y ella estaba segura que podía imaginar perfectamente la cara de Elsa al tener a su madre estrujándola como a un panecillo.- Hablamos un rato. Me dijo que estuvo viéndote.- la mirada de Anastasia Arendelle se posó sobre ella. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Anna quien se rascó la nuca.

-Sí, eso… olvide mencionártelo.- masculló. Su madre asintió.

-Bueno eso explica tus misteriosas huidas de esta semana. Me alegra saber que al menos no andas en las drogas.- le dijo volviendo a moverse por la cocina.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó ella indignada.

-Una nunca sabe, cariño. En fin, volviendo a Elsa… le pregunte donde se estaba quedando ¿sabías que tenía un departamento en la ciudad?- cuestionó. Anna se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Sí. Ella… ella me comentó algo de eso.- admitió.

-Pues debe ser una maravilla si tiene vista al muelle...- Anna suspiró.

-Mamá, puedes dejar de divagar e ir al punto. No termino de entender que tiene Elsa que ver con nuestros planes para estaba noche, o mejor dicho, tus planes.- Anastasia se disculpó con un gesto.

-A eso iba. Me la encontré, charlamos y vi que estaba comprando una de esas horribles cenas instantáneas. "¿Cómo puedes comer eso?" le pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros. "tienes que venir a cenar esta noche" le dije, entonces ella…-

-¿Aceptó?- preguntó Anna que acaba de caer en cuenta de lo que su madre decía. Su corazón latió desmedido. Anastasia ocultó una sonrisa ante su tono ansioso.

-Claro que lo hizo… o al menos, eso creo. No la deje negarse. Le dije que la veríamos a las nueve y me marche recordándole nuestra dirección.- explicó. Anna miro atónita a su descarada madre.

-Eso no te asegura que vaya a venir ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Anastasia le restó importancia.

-Anna, cariño, conoces a Elsa mejor que yo. Sabes que es una persona bien educada y decente, es obvio que vendrá aunque no quiera hacerlo. Ella no dejaría a nadie con la cena preparada esperándola.- le dijo con una sonrisa suficiente. Anna quería saltar para abrazar y besar a su madre, así que eso mismo hizo.

-Eres una persona extraña, pero te quiero.- le dijo. Su madre se deslizó de sus brazos.

-También te quiero, hija. Ahora… ¿Carne o pescado?- cuestionó señalando la bandejas frente a ella.

-Pescado. Elsa realmente ama tu platillo de salmón y patatas.-


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Deseo que bien. Gracias por sus comentarios y los follows, se aprecia el reconocimiento.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Disney.**

 **.**

Tal y como su madre había predicho, Elsa se presentó a la hora acordada y trayendo consigo una botella de vino francés que le hizo ganarse un nuevo abrazó de parte de Anastasia Arendelle. Anna había puesto los ojos en blanco mientras su madre le ordenaba que colocara esa botella en la nevera para que se enfriara, luego se había vuelto hacia la casi infartada Elsa y le sonrió como pidiendo disculpas.

La temperatura se mantenía agradable a pesar de que en el exterior la lluvia parecía no estar dispuesta a dar tregua alguna, por lo que cenaron en el comedor las tres juntas y no en el jardín como era parte del plan de Anastasia. Quién ayudo a que Anna se enterara de muchas cosas que ella misma no se atrevía a preguntar aún. Cosas como, que los padres de Elsa se habían divorciado, que ahora mismo vivía en su viejo apartamento de la universidad de Vancouver, pues daba clases allí. Que estaba soltera porque ninguna chica era realmente su tipo o que estuvo "un tiempo fuera", como ella misma lo llamo, a causa de una caída mientras esquiaba que casi le costó la vida.

-Eso es terrible.- comentó su madre. Elsa asintió levemente.

-Me hizo replantearme muchas cosas de mi vida. Estar sin estar es… te cambia. Te abre los ojos. Te permite ver lo que es tu vida y lo que en realidad te gustaría que fuera.- dijo. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre Anna, ella paso saliva; tímidamente estiró la mano bajo la mesa y la dejo descansar en la rodilla de Elsa.

-Me alegra de que ahora estés bien.- afirmó. Elsa asintió lentamente.

-A mí también.- murmuró. Entonces se volvió hacia su madre.- me alegra poder estar aquí hoy, con ustedes.- la mano de Elsa se posó sobre la de Anna y el contacto cálido le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

.

Anastasia Arendelle observo el rubor en las mejillas de su hija sabiendo que no era producto del vino, y luego se fijó en que las de Elsa se hallaban del mismo tono. Negó con la cabeza y levantó su copa.

-¡Por el hecho de que estamos aquí hoy, y que seguiremos estándolo por un largo tiempo más!- propuso. Ambas jóvenes alzaron las copas y el sonido del cristal no pudo evitar el trinar de la mirada de ambas al colisionar. Ella supo que ese era su boleto de salida, así que se puso de pie soltando un quejido y llevando una mano su espalda.

-Por un largo tiempo si este cuerpo lo resiste.- dijo.- ¿No les molesta si me voy a dormir ya?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.- Que tengan buenas noches entonces; y Anna, no dejes que Elsa se marche con esta lluvia pueden compartir habitación. Total aun tienes la cama doble.- su hija soltó un "Espera, ¿Qué?" y Elsa balbuceó algo de que podía llamar un taxi, pero Anastasia movió la mano ya dejando atrás el comedor.- Nada eso. Si quieren pueden ver una película o algo, yo tomare mis píldoras así que no me van a molestar en absoluto. Solo no olviden de lavar y secar bien los platos antes de ir a la cama. ¡Las quiero!- afirmó dejando a atrás a una Anna nerviosa y una Elsa atónita. Sabía que uno de esos días se ganaría la gratitud de esas dos cabezas duras.

.

Las mejillas de Anna ardían, sus manos estaban siendo estrujadas entre ellas, soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Ella…- masculló intentando encontrar las palabras para excusar a su madre.

-No ha cambiado en absoluto.- afirmó Elsa.

-Supongo que a su edad ya es un caso perdido.- Elsa sonrió, aunque Anna noto su espalda tensa y recta contra la silla.- Puedes llamar un taxi si quieres. Tú no tienes que quedarte, ni lavar los platos, ni…- la mano de Elsa tomó las suyas deteniendo el movimiento. Anna se sintió temblar.

-Quiero quedarme.-

.

La película era terrible pero Elsa parecía estarla disfrutando. Soltando comentarios sarcásticos y llenos de una infinita lógica que hacían a Anna reír a carcajadas. Ella había lavado los trastos y Elsa los secó con tanto ahínco como cuando eran adolescentes y sus padres le encargaban aquella tarea. Fue un momento que ayudo a romper la tensión con la que, al menos Anna, estaba cargando al aceptar el hecho de que esa noche Elsa dormiría en su habitación como hacía años. Solo que ella ahora no era una dulce adolescente que se conformaba con verla dormir. Ahora quería… ¿Qué era lo que quería? Alejó los pensamientos al mirar a hurtadillas a la mujer a su lado.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- masculló Elsa. Anna suspiró cuando un relámpago sacudió las ventanas. Tomó la mano de Elsa, sintió sus hombros ponerse tensos cuando se dejó caer sobre uno de ellos. Lentamente comenzó a trazar círculos con su pulgar sobre su palma friz de la rubia.

-Claro que no tiene sentido es una película. Deja de buscarle la lógica a todo.- masculló. Elsa parecía contener la respiración antes de suspirar un: De acuerdo; luego su cuerpo se fue relajando.

Anna elevó los ojos, la pantalla iluminaba el rostro de Elsa, sus pecas eran evidentes y… notó una cicatriz en su mentón, diminuta. Estiró su mano libre posó el dedo en ella.

-Recuerdo el día en que te golpee.- afirmó. Elsa la miró bajando los ojos.

-Siempre me pregunte si fue intencional.- confesó. Anna sonrió.

-¡Claro que no! Solo iba a por la pelota.- afirmó dejando de lado su cómoda posición. Elsa pasó el pulgar por su mentón, sobre la cicatriz.

-Supongo que fue mi culpa, por meterme en tu camino hacia las grandes ligas.- comentó. Ella volvió a dejarse caer contra el hombro de Elsa.

-Fue culpa de mi madre por no ponerme en el mismo equipo que tú.- Elsa suspiró.

-Es mi cicatriz favorita.- Anna pasó saliva y apretó el agarre de su mano.

-El accidente…- Elsa ya había dejado atrás la película, se volvió hacia ella nuevamente. Soltó su mano y la sujeto por la muñeca guiándola hasta su cabellera. Los dedos de Anna se hundieron en un mar sedoso tras su oreja y allí estaba.

-Golpee contra una roca.- susurró Elsa.- Los médicos dijeron que tuve suerte.- Anna no tenía palabras… Elsa apartó la mirada de la suya.- Mi madre en cambio dijo que mi cabeza era demasiado dura y que partí la roca en dos.- bromeó intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Anna sonrió ligeramente. Todo aquello… Si Elsa hubiera… Si ella no hubiera despertado…

-Yo… lamento no haber estado allí. No haber insistido cuando dejaste de hablarme. Yo simplemente pensé que ya no querías… que ya no me querías en tu vida.- Elsa le acomodó un mechón de cabello dulcemente.

-No te disculpes. Ahora estas aquí. Además, yo no quería interferir con tu relación, por lo que, no te habría respondido.-

-Tal vez tu madre tenga razón y seas muy cabeza dura.- afirmó con una media sonrisa que Elsa devolvió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Actualizo de pasada porque se supone que estoy preparando exámenes.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **.**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Disney.**

.

El sonido de la lluvia se colaba, junto con el aire fresco por la pequeña ranura que Anna había dejado al abrir la ventana. Estaba contemplando el techo, preguntándose si Elsa dormía o no. Había sacado la cama de debajo de la suya y la preparó para que una tímida Elsa se acomodara en ella. Anna intentó en vano apartar de su mente la imagen de Elsa con su cabello suelto, vestida una enorme camiseta del equipo nacional y pantaloncillos que dejaban sus largas piernas a la vista. Repitió para sí misma la imagen de la rubia y suspiro.

-¿Aún no duermes?- la voz de Elsa casi le produce un infarto.

-Si… No… es decir… hace mucho calor, supongo.- dijo girándose para verla.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi.- respondió. La escasa luz que entraba desde la calle apenas le permitía ver los rasgos de su acompañante.

-Entonces… ¿qué se siente estar de nuevo en mi guarida?- preguntó en un tono que intento ser de broma. No hubo respuesta solo el sonido de las sabanas.

-Es extraño.- la voz de Elsa era como la seda.- Es decir, no me malinterprétes, solo no estoy acostumbrada a compartir habitación con nadie y que ese alguien seas tú es como…- la lluvia golpeteaba la ventana. Anna sentía sus manos sudar.

-¿Raro?- cuestionó. Elsa suspiró.

-Eso creo. A pasado tanto tiempo.- un relámpago tronó a lo lejos. Anna estiró su mano pero volvió a traerla hacia si de inmediato.

-Tal vez deberíamos comer más helado.- propuso de pronto. La risa de Elsa viajo por la habitación haciendo que su interior burbujeara.- y también deberíamos beber más vino.- agregó sentándose en la cama.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto una chica mala y no me lo has dicho?- indagó Elsa en un tono divertido. Anna deslumbró su silueta vuelta hacia ella en la cama.

-No, solo pensaba que podíamos recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido.- masculló entonces y se puso de pie para saltar sobre la cama de Elsa y abrirse camino hacia la cocina.

.

-Tu habitación…- murmuró Elsa. Anna acomodó su cabello y la vio señalando el mural repleto de fotografías.- -No ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.- terminó, ella misma paseó la vista por el cuarto. El mismo empapelado rosa, casi las mismas fotografías, un poster de una banda nuevo, el mismo escritorio color blanco con lápices y pinceles sobre él. Volvió la mirada a Elsa que llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca con la vista fija en la ventana entre abierta. Allí. En ese lugar… era cómo si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido. Anna sonrió ligeramente.

-Me gustaba como estaban las cosas en aquella época.- comento. Elsa se volvió hacia ella se clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Anna meneó la cabeza, se sentía ligera, como si estuviera envuelta en algodón a causa de que casi habían bebido toda la botella de vino, bueno, ella más que Elsa.- Aunque hubiera cambiado un par de cosas.-

-A mí también me gustaban y también habría cambiado un par de cosas.-murmuró. Anna entonces le dio un último y largo trago al contenido de su copa.

-¡Wow! Deberías tranquilizarte, amiga.- le dijo Elsa al verla. Anna sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Lo siento. El vino esta delicioso y tus estas aquí diciendo esas cosas, creo que si quiero conservar mi salud mental necesito esto… Espera… no quise decir que tú me alteras, porque lo haces. Es obvio que lo haces… es solo… creo que debería callarme, el alcohol está haciendo estragos en mí y…- se llamó al silencio cuando Elsa le quito la copa vacía de las manos y sonrió de lado.

-Puedo entenderlo. Yo estoy a punto saltar por esa ventana y luego correr al aeropuerto para volver a Vancouver y enterrarme en nieve para siempre.- confesó dejando la copa de lado.

-No podrías hacerlo.- dijo sujetando una de sus manos.- Yo iría tras de ti.- su movimiento fue algo torpe cuando se aproximó a la casi infartada Elsa.- Iría atrás de ti aunque tuviera que atravesar el polo norte y escalar una montaña para sacarte de cualquier castillo de hielo en que intentaras esconderte.- la respiración de Elsa le acarició el rostro.

-No eres un príncipe azul, Anna.- ella asintió. Su corazón latía como nunca antes y se moría de ganas por cortar la distancia entre ellas.

-No. No lo soy y no lo seré, pero si estoy segura de que no quiero dejar que te alejes de mí nunca más.- no supo si fue ella quien cerró el espacio o si Elsa lo hizo, solo supo que en esos momentos la boca de Elsa sabía a vino y algo más delicioso que ella quería descubrir. Perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo sobre el colchón con Elsa debajo, sintió sus dedos enredarse en sus cabellos. Sus manos se afianzaron en su cintura, no la dejaría ir, porque el mundo hacia explosión cuando ella estaba cerca y ahora que la besaba de aquella manera recordaba los fuegos artificiales, la lluvia de brillantina, todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento la demora, no tengo perdón. Para consuelo de algunos estuve publicando un Diakko (están invitados a leerlo por cierto). Espero leerlos por aquí o por allá. Y no olviden que su escritora los quiere. Por cierto, esta es una historia corta así que estaba llegando a su final.**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen y todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Disney.**

.

.

Elsa despertó sintiendo las suaves caricias de Anna en su espalda y le bastó con abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su sonrisa frente a ella.

-Buenos días, copito.- le dijo y eso fue suficiente para que ella sonriera también.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño- pidió. Anna se mordió el labio inferior y se aproximó a ella. El beso fue como un recuerdo, como una aventura rápida pero excitante.

-¿Convencida?- cuestionó la pelirroja al apartarse. Elsa negó.

-Aun no… tal vez necesitaría unas cuantas demostraciones más.- Anna rió ligeramente y le pasó los dedos por lo largo de la espalda.

-Puedo darle esas demostraciones señorita Winter, pero no ahora. Mi madre despertara esperando que tengamos listo el desayuno.- y con eso le planto un beso en la mejilla. Elsa soltó un quejido de fastidio.- anda, levántate.- le ordeno Anna ya sentándose en la cama.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable?- cuestiono divertida al verla ponerse de pie. Anna se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Un día solo… no estaba llegando tarde a la universidad y de pronto me gustaban las ollas y el café sin azúcar.- comentó quitándose la remera de dormir y regalándole a Elsa una postal de su espalda que la hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada a las interesantísimas sabanas.

-Creo que iré a cambiarme al baño.- murmuró y la risa de Anna lleno la habitación.

.

Lo tenían todo listo; el café, huevos revueltos, fruta e incluso algunos hotcakes que Elsa había preparado.

̶ Mi madre no va a creerse esto.― comentó Anna dejándose caer en la silla mientras Elsa colocaba el ultimo hotcake sobre la pila con un sonrisa en el rostro.

― Será una agradable sorpresa supongo.― comentó dejando el plato sobre la mesa y comenzando a desatar el delantal que se vio obligada a usar. Anna la observó en silencio, y observó los detalles. La manera en que el sol se filtraba por la ventana, tras vencer finalmente a la tormenta, el decorado del mantel, el aroma de la mesa recién cocida mezclada con el café; en como Elsa pasaba sus largos dedos por su trenza mientras un pájaro cantaba alegre a la distancia.

― Ya, vale ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?― le preguntó la rubia. Ella rió y escuchó el sonido de su propia risa y la Elsa, modesta y tranquila, la encontró elevando una ceja confusa y no pudo contra eso; así que se puso de pie se aproximó a ella y entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello la besó, porque así debía verse, sentirse la felicidad. Porque ese momento para ella era la felicidad y quería tenerla siempre. Quería tener a Elsa para siempre.

― Veo que solucionaron sus problemas en el transcurso de la noche.― ambas saltaron y se separaron al escuchar la voz alegre de Anastasia, que aun en bata las miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

― ¡Mamá!― exclamó Anna con el rubor en sus mejillas.― No me avergüences.― comentó mirando a Elsa que no estaba mejor que ella.

― Pero si yo no te avergüenzo, hija. Es más, estoy feliz por ti y por Elsa.― dijo regalándole un guiño cómplice a ésta última y sentándose a desayunar.― eso sí, nada de sexo mientras yo esté en la casa.― agregó produciendo que Elsa soltara un chillido casi inaudible y que Anna cubriera su rostro con las manos mientras gruñía una advertencia a su madre.

.

― Así que… ¿tienes que volver a Vancouver estaba semana?― cuestionó Anna secando la taza que Elsa le extendió.

― Solo serán un par de días. Tengo cosas que solucionar allí, trabajo pendiente y otras nimiedades.― comentó Elsa cerrando el grifo y mirando el rostro triste de Anna.― Oye, volveré cuando tenga todo resuelto y podremos ir al festival en el parque.― le aseguró con intensión de levantarle el ánimo. Anna dejo la taza de lado y luego suspiró volviéndose hacia ella.

― ¿Y qué sucederá después? Es decir, yo trabajo en la capital y tú… tienes una vida en Vancouver. Una vida que no puedo pedirte que dejes solo por mi.― susurró la última parte, pero Elsa la escuchó perfectamente. Ella se preguntaba lo misma ¿Qué sucedería después? Pero su vida sin Anna…

― Ya pensaremos en algo.― aseguró aproximándose a ella y sujetándole el mentón para poder ver sus ojos y concluyo que en eso momento no importaba el futuro. No, lo único que importaba en ese instante era poder besarla una vez más.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y recuerden que siempre pueden pasarse y leer mi otro fic ElsAnna "Mil girasoles" que, si el tiempo me lo permite, estaré actualizando dentro de poco.**

 **Gracias por leer. Por cierto, ¿vieron la imagen que se filtró de Frozen 2? ¿Qué opinan? A mí me ha gustado, quiero una Elsa empoderada y una Anna muy dulce. ¿Qué esperan ustedes de la secuela? Leeré sus opiniones en los review.**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. La obra es idea original de Snyag.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salieron del parque y se perdieron en las calles de la ciudad por insistencia de Anna. Elsa se marcharía al día siguiente y a pesar de su promesa de regresar lo antes posible ella deseaba tenerla a si lado todo el tiempo que pudiese. Quería hacer esa noche eterna. Así que caminaron de la mano y hablaron, hablaron como si el tiempo no existiese en realidad, como si esa tormenta que amenazaba con caer nunca se atreviera a llegar. Estaban pérdidas, la una en la otra. Perdidas entre la arena de la playa que se hundía bajo sus pies. Anna estaba perdida en la sonrisa de Elsa y ella parecía perdida en sus ojos.

―La lluvia está a punto de comenzar.― dijo Elsa señalando el mar que golpeaba con olas feroces la costa.

― Deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro.― comentó Anna y Elsa sonrió sabiendo de ante mano donde llevarla.

― ¡Ven!― susurró y fue suficiente para que Anna la siguiera.

La lluvia las atrapo de sorpresa a medio camino del apartamento de Elsa, así que cuando llegaron allí ya ambas estaban empapadas de pies a cabeza.

― Entra. Quítate los zapatos, te traeré una toalla.― la sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de los labios de Elsa cuando se marchó por el pasillo hacia donde estuvieran las toallas. Anna estudió el apartamento. Si bien no era la primera vez que estaba allí, si era la primera vez que notaba la majestuosa vista del muelle, pues en veces anteriores la exquisita decoración y las sonrisas de Elsa se habían robado su atención. Pero en ese momento, con solo la luz del recibidor encendida y con la tormenta tras el ventanal, la vista era maravillosa. La dejaba sin palabras.

― No había notado que puedes ver todo el muelle desde aquí.― comentó. Elsa balbuceó algo que no llego a escuchar antes de aparecer en la sala con un par de toallas.― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?― cuestionó tomando la que ella le tendía. Elsa sonrió y comenzó a secar su largo cabello despeinándolo de manera encantadora en el proceso.

― Te decía que desde la habitación se ve todo la ciudad.― Anna se quedó de pie observándola. Su camisa color celeste se le pegaba a la piel y era casi transparente. Paso saliva cuando siguió una gota de lluvia que descendía por su cuello y se perdía más allá de su pecho La temperatura pareció subir cuando alzo los ojos y se encontró la una mirada leonina, con el cabello como luz de luna echado a un lado.

―Anna, si no te secas vas a pescar un refriado.― le dijo Elsa. Solo entonces cayo en cuenta que estaba arruinando su preciosa alfombra. Se disculpó enredando las palabras a lo que Elsa sólo respondió arrebatándole la toalla de las manos.

―Permíteme ayudarte.― murmuró acortando la distancia y produciendo que el pulso de Anna se disparara. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Elsa, en sus labios, en la curvatura de su mentón, en sus cejas como alas. El movimiento se detuvo.― Anna.― dijo su nombre con una voz casi ronca y no había nada en especial en su tono, pero su vientre se retorció. Perdió el equilibrio que mantenía sus pies en el suelo y sus manos en su sitio. De pronto sus labios estaban besando los de Elsa, mientras con una habilidad que le era impropia comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se detuviera y otra insistía en seguir quitando cada prensa, para su gran satisfacción Elsa respondió tirando de su camiseta y elevándola por sobre su cabeza. Una pausa donde sus ojos se buscaron, donde sus corazones acompasaron su ritmo.

―Anna.― repito Elsa y esa vez el deseo se sintió en cada matiz y termino arrastrando con él su cordura.

.

.

Había arrastrado a Anna hasta la habitación, una manera elegante de describir el camino a ciegas que hicieron tropezando y rompiendo quizás algún jarrón en el proceso. Ahora besaba su piel con desesperación. Jamás había sentido tanta necesidad, tanta hambre. Elsa estaba segura que jamás deseo nada como en ese momento deseaba seguir besando a Anna. Como deseaba tocarla, sentirla, amarla. Y también estaba segura que jamás un tacto la había quemado tanto como lo estaba haciendo el de Anna, sus manos, su piel era un fuego que se esparcía a lo largo de su cuerpo y ella quería quemarse entre esas llamas. Repartió besos ansiosos por su vientre bajando delicadamente para encontrarse con la única prenda que su compañera poseía, las demás se quedaron atrás en algún momento y ahora eran solo parte de una decoración improvisada de su departamento. Pasó las manos por los muslos de Anna y beso el límite de aquella prenda color rosa, Anna soltó un suspiro ella volvió a besar esa zona y el suspiro se transformó en un gemido ahogado. Un sonido que desató algo dentro, un nudo que sostenía su vida, que la mantenía en equilibrio.

― Elsa. Hazlo, Elsa. ¡Tócame!― fue un pedido amable que debía obedecer porque ya estaba perdida, porque siempre lo había estado. Siempre estuvo perdida en esa constelación de pecas, en el cabello pelirrojo, en esa sonrisa, siempre estuvo perdida en Anna y ahora por fin, luego de tantos años vagando, al fin sentía que volvería a encontrarse, así que obedeció el pedido. A ese y a todo los que siguieron, porque estaba perdida y solo en Anna podría encontrarse nuevamente.


End file.
